Cackletta
Cackletta is an evil witch from the Beanbean Kingdom and is the main villain of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga for the Game Boy Advance. History ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Throughout the whole game, Cackletta is often with Fawful, her assistant. Early in the game, Cackletta steals Princess Peach's voice and uses it to steal the Beanstar. Beanbean lore states that only one with a beautiful voice can activate the Beanstar's mysterious powers to grant any wishes; Cackletta hopes to use this power to conquer the Beanbean Kingdom and soon after, the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario Bros. go to the Beanbean Kingdom to stop her and they meet her for the first time on the Koopa Cruiser when she and Fawful come to attack. She later comes to Beanbean Castle Town, attacks it, and also feeds Queen Bean a Belly Blech Worm, which turns her into a monster. She then encounters the Mario Bros. again in Beanbean Castle (in the disguise of Lady Lima, whom she had imprisoned in the sewers) and tricks them into fixing the castle's plumbing, which turns off the Beanstar's security system and allows Cackletta to steal the Beanstar. Mario rushes up to the throne room to stop her, but it is too late; Cackletta and Fawful get away and leave Queen Bean, under the influence of the Belly Blech Worm, to take care of the Mario Bros. Later, Cackletta goes to Woohoo Hooniversity to carry out her plans with the Beanstar. After Queen Bean is restored to normal and the Castle Town is repaired, the Mario Bros. (as well as Prince Peasley) travel to Woohoo Hooniversity. Cackletta's plans backfire, however, when she attempts to use Peach's voice by putting the voice in robots codenamed "Peachbots". She finds that Toadsworth and others of the Mushroom Kingdom avoided the Plot and switched Peach with Birdo, whom they dressed up like Peach. As a result, the Beanstar becomes furious by Birdo's voice and does not help Cackletta at all. Instead, the Mario Bros. come and gave her a surprise attack at the wrong time (for her), and the pair finally battle Cackletta. Cackletta's main attack during the battle is creating lightning bolts to strike the brothers. The arm she lifts for this attack shows whether she'll attack Mario and then Luigi, Luigi and then Mario, or both at once. She can also create two fake versions of herself, so when one of the duplicates is attacked, it divides into a swarm of Cackletta-like bats and attack the brothers. They aren't very dangerous because they only cause very little damage, although they can poison the Mario Bros. When the real Cackletta is attacked, the fake ones disappear. She also has a special attack where she makes holes in the ground that move toward Mario and Luigi, so they can fall in and drop from the top of the screen and hit the ground. She can only use this attack once at the very beginning of the battle, and also near the end of the battle. They fight until Cackletta is so badly injured, she cannot move. Fawful comes and absorbs Cackletta's body in his "headgear". Cackletta then commands Fawful to do one more attack, however, he is stopped by Prince Peasley hitting them with his sword and out of Woohoo Hooniversity. Bowser is lying unconscious in the Mushroom Kingdom side of Stardust Fields when Fawful lands there, too, and puts Cackletta's ghost into Bowser's body and thus, the birth of "Bowletta". Now that Bowletta can control Beanbean minions and Koopa minions, she is more powerful than ever and plots to steal the Beanstar again and get the real Peach's voice. She succeeds in kidnapping Princess Peach in Little Fungitown while Mario is sick and Luigi is away. She then offers a deal with the Mario Bros. through a video recording: find the Beanstar pieces and fix them, then give her the Beanstar and she will return Peach. The brothers' friends at the castle realize that Bowletta is probably tricking them and not planning to return Peach. Prince Peasley has a plan to give her a fake Beanstar and meet them at the top of Joke's End. After many long battles, the Bros. finally make it up to the top of Joke's End. Luigi gives Fawful the fake Beanstar, but Fawful sees right through the disguise and knocks down the Bros'. suitcase. Mario follows after Luigi and they have an idea. Mario and Luigi come to Bowletta, but Bowletta refuses to honor the deal and release Peach. A few minutes later another Princess Peach comes out along with Mario, holding her mouth. Mario cracks up and Bowletta understands that the Peach she's holding is a fake. She drops the Peach she's holding and grabs the other. They then go to the Koopa Cruiser and ask her why she's holding her mouth, but she doesn't respond. Then Bowletta scares her to reveal a big mustache of Luigi's, turns out to be Luigi the whole time, and he makes a getaway. In the mean time, Bowletta plans a plot to destroy the Beanbean Kingdom and then, after the Bros. are destroyed, the Mushroom Kingdom. She goes in Bowser's Castle and successfully destroys Beanbean Castle Town. The Bros. go to Hoohoo Village and tell Blablanadon that Bowser's Castle is overhead and now he should take them up. Fawful then informs Bowletta that the Mario Bros. are coming so Bowletta orders the seven Koopalings and Fawful to guard his castle. The Bros. fight them all and eventually fight Bowletta until finally she gets an idea. He pretends to be defeated and then, when they let their guards down, she summons a Time Bob-omb to explode at them. It works and then, afterwords, she eats them. Inside Bowser's stomach, Mario and Luigi, barely conscious, find Cackletta's Soul inside of the body and fight. Cackletta is defeated once and for all, and the spirit leaves Bowser's body and disappears, returning him to normal. Cackletta's Soul Cackletta's Soul is the final boss and soul of Cackletta in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. When Mario and Luigi defeat Bowletta, they end up meeting her ghost inside her body. After Mario and Luigi defeat Bowletta, she inhales them and they must battle her soul. The brothers restart with 1 HP, so they quickly should heal on their first turn. In battle, Cackletta's Soul will use aura attacks against the Mario Bros., and they must destroy both of her arms and her head in order to expose her heart. When her heart has been exposed, the Mario Bros. must attack it to finally destroy her and complete the game. One of her attacks is to create an energy ball that will attempt to crush the Mario Brothers. They must attack with their hammers constantly until it explodes. Another attack is when she stretches her arms out at the Mario Bros., attempting to flick them. This can be countered by hammering her hands quickly. Her hands also attack. Her right hand summons two fireballs to rotate around the Mario Bros., which should be dodged by jumping at the right time. Her left hand summons a ball of electricity that must be hit with a hammer. Hitting it will make it slide to the next brother and this must be repeated until it breaks. When Cackletta is low on HP, she will have three new attacks. She will move her eyes up or down, indicating where she is going to fire a beam. If her eyes move up, she is going to fire upwards. If they move down, she will fire downwards. Mario and Luigi must jump or stand in the right position before Cackletta freezes time in order to dodge the beams. She also summons a ghost of Fawful that will shoot fireballs at the brothers before closing in on one of the Mario Bros.. Mario or Luigi must quickly hit it with a hammer or else it will continue to shoot more fireballs. Yet another attack is to create balls of aura. The pink balls target Mario while green balls attack Luigi. The balls also teleport to different parts of the screen. Also, if the brothers try to attack the head while the hands are still active, the hands will notice and attack afterwards. After the battle, the spirit leaves Bowser's body and disappears into thin air, which means Cackletta has finally been defeated. Personality Cackletta has a very selfish personality. She doesn't care for anything or anyone but Fawful, her beloved minion. She steals Princess Peach's voice to make a wish on the Beanstar for only her own gain. She almost destroys the Beanbean Castle, the capital of her own home, to swipe the artifact. She seems to easily get annoyed, as with the Mario Bros. when they try to stop her plans. Physical Description Normal Cackletta is very tall, towering above other characters. She has characteristics that would suggest that she is beanish, besides her heighth and powers and her large pink eyes. Another notable feature is the large colorful horn-like objects on her head, which she always appears with so it is assumed they are part of her head. She also has an india-style bead on her forehead, which does not appear in her other forms. she wears a decorative purple robe with yellow trim. Bowletta She has most of the same characteristics of Bowser, but with large pink eyes, her trademark colorful "horns," and breastlike shape added to Bowser's shell's breastplate. Spirit In her spirit form, Cackletta is massive, purple, and gasious. her body is consist of several small clouds, one of which containing her heart and two consisting of her head. As with Bowletta, she retains her eyes and hornlike structures. Powers & Abilities The witch seems to mainly have power over fire and electricity, much like the Mario Bros. themselves. She also has the ability to create clones of herself that can split into many bats featuring her likeness, and also holes in the ground for the Bros. to fall into. This indicates she has magical abilities. Her powers are greatly expanded upon when she is later fought inside of Bowser's body. Cackletta is also stated to be a master of disguise that can imitate almost anyone, but is only seen mimicking Lady Lima in the earlier portions of the story. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Cackletta was resurrected by Maleficent to serve as a sorceress in the Sorcerers Society of the Organization. Although Bowser was furious that the BeanBean witch who once possessed him, and became an enemy of his, would be inducted into the Organization as his coworker, Lodo forced him to agree to Cackletta's recruition because he's fond of the old term, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Sorcerers Society